dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Sam Wrikon (Comprehensive Gerosha)
|image= |caption= |publisher=Dozerfleet Comics |debut=''A Miner Named Sam'' |creators=David Stiefel |alterego=Sam Wrikon }} "Honeybee" Samuel Wrikon is a minor character referenced in The Battle for Gerosha. He was to get his own story, dubbed A Miner Named Sam, as well as be the villain in a rewrite of Cursed is the Ground waiting for the protagonists near the end of their journey against all of Meshaluta's other minions. Powers and weaknesses Powers * Similar to those of his Earth-G1 counterpart. Weaknesses * Similar to those of his Earth-G1 counterpart. In this timeline, it was part of a curse, leading to Dwayne Lloyd becoming another mute serial rapist and to the Flippo triplets' issues. Later iterations of Gerosha continuity edit out this part, however. Character bio ''A Miner Named Sam'' Main article: A Miner Named Sam Born in the deep south, Sam made his way westward. Sam Wrikon was a black silver miner in an all-white town of Applestream. He often had a stern, angry face, and almost never spoke a word to anyone. When a major accident occurred in the mines, he was accused by some of the miners of being responsible. He was punished by being thrown in a cabin on the outskirts of town, of which the previous resident had died of cholera. The one-room cabin was locked up and beehives were thrown through the windows. Bees swarmed him and he died from excessive stings. The weather turned stormy as he died alone with his affliction of bees in the fall of 1892. Since then, the condemned cabin, could never be torn down. All who ventured inside the cabin for shelter returned claiming they’d seen the ghost of Honeybee Samuel, gazing at them menacingly. Demolition crews could never tear down the cabin. They would always meet either with mudslide or blizzard or and angry swarm of bees when they tried to tear down the cabin. Since his death, his spirit, bound to the evil ghost-hag Meshaluta; has also been bound to the cabin. His cabin is considered haunted and cursed by townsfolk. ''Ciem'' / Vigilante Centipede Main articles: Ciem (webcomic), Ciem: Vigilante Centipede Honeybee Samuel is alluded to as being one of Candi's ancestors. Vigilante Centipede in particular explains how Sam Wrikon is part of Dwayne Lloyd's genealogy, and how both similarly inspired terror in their victims. Family tree Note: Most of this family tree applies across all versions of Sam Wrikon Gerosha mythos. The Cataclysmic Gerosha Flippos are referenced. Explanation of tree * See that for his Earth-G1 counterpart. Trivia * He is in every version an ancestor of Dwayne Lloyd, the namesake of a deadly "Dwayne Strain" STD virus that features in The Gray Champion: Freedom's Apparition. * All this also makes him an ancestor of Shalia Flippo, who is essential to [[Ciem in various media|all Ciem media]] and to The Battle for Gerosha. * Candi's self-control issues, especially around Donte, were initially explained as her having inherited a curse from Sam Wrikon. ** Later, this was retconned to her problems being brought on by years of dealing with sexual harassment in school. Sam was made a nominal part of her history, reduced to being little more. * He became both a Marlquaanite ghost and a servant of Meshaluta in every version of the story prior to Cataclysmic Gerosha. After that, Meshaluta was no longer acknowledged as existing; thus eliminating her as an entity for him to have followed. Category: Cursed is the Ground characters